His eyes tell me so!
by LoveLifeHopeHappiness
Summary: Based on brown eyesfrom destiny s child. Troy and Gabriella has been together 7 years now, and Gabriella gives you and advice about how to keep your love safe.


Hey, I´m Gabriella, and I wanna tell you some things: when you love someone you have to be by his or her side all the time, never get apart when they need you, or you can lose them…

Girls, boys, I´m Kro and this is my first story about Troy and Gabriella, I love this couple and I hope you have time to write a review for me, telling me what you think about this chapter.

Thanks

Hey, I´m Gabriella, and I wanna tell you some things: when you love someone you have to be by his or her side all the time, never get apart when they need you, or you can lose them…

I wanna you to know this because I almost lost the love of my life…

It happened to me almost seven years ago…

I´d been dating Troy then for six years, we met each other on new year´s vacations and there was when everything began, we get to sing the most beautiful son ever, and after that we went to the same high school where we started our relationship, his dad was the basketball coach and after two months where Troy´s dad was against our relationship we finally get to be together, because all our friends, our parents and teachers finally understood we were meant to be together, but we finally get together at the beginning of our last year in East High, it was a great year, full of good moments, kisses and of course we went strong because we had to chose where to go to study, Troy had four choices and I already had six choices more, it was weird because even when we get to be accepted at the same universities, he chose one and I chose another, that where in different states but finally we decided on our second option which we can not believe were at the same state, at the same city, but 40 minutes away, so finally we decided to go to L.A. and did that, our parents accepted what we chose, and they accepted that we were going to live together, they trusted in us and of course we knew that we had to be together, and it was all. We came here, we began a new life here, and we were really happy, our parents always came here until that terrible accident, it has been 3 months since then, and I can´t believe that we are getting away from the other. His parents were attacked on the way here, and were killed, I understand that this is really hard for him, but I need to feel him by my side, I am feeling like unconfident about our relationship, when we get some time to be together, we always ended fighting and I don´t like this, he didn´t realize that i´m at his side, he didn´t laugh anymore, I didn´t see his smile in a while, and his coach´s daughter Allie, I know by sure, she makes him to laugh and some times I envy this, I understand that he needs time to go on after this that I can remember him what he lost and coz of that I tried to give him space, but I feel there is no place for me, but at the same time I know that he needs me, and I already decided what i´m going to do.

Now everyone of us have our own career, he is the best NBA player, and I have my singing and acting career, and today we have this event which recognize the best in science, sport, music, tv, movies, advocacy, and i´m proud to say that we are nominated to be there, I will be with my mates from Hollywood records and he will be with the team, Los Angeles Lakers, and even when the organization decided which ones are going to talk I asked them to present one of my newest songs and they accepted, so tonight i´m going to sing His Eyes tell me so!

It was finally eight o´clock and we arrived there in separated ways, and even when we where at the same table, we were apart, he was on his business and I was on mine.

Finally when they began to say who won in each category I heard that Jason Grey won at science for his bird´s research, that Nate Grey won for advocacy, that for movie won Ryan Evans and L.A. lakers in sport, I saw him laughing with Allie and the guys, but no his happy laughing no his happy smile, but right then I heard my name, that I won on my own category, and at this time when I saw him, I decided to go to backstage and asked for a chance to sing my newest song, I received my award and right after that

Mic: Well now before go to the dinner we have to prices more, but now we have one special presentation, it was no planned but well received, so now please give an applause to Gabriella Montez and her new song His eyes tell me so!

After that all of them applauded me and I began to sing, all the time seeing him and feeling that there we were alone.

_Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about_

Troy had a wild smile, seeing me but at the same time not seeing me just remembering all the things we went trough.

_Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day when you took me out  
we had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night_

After this his smile grown on his face and was staring at me completely in love…

_The way we held each others hand,  
the way we talked, the way we laughed  
it felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one  
ohhhhhh,_

By this time I was smiling too, remembering our date with all our friends after the summer contest.

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause its me he trust  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his eyes tell it so_

He was staring at me deep in love, with some tear falling from his eyes, the same as mine…

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
Remember the first day we had an argument  
we apologized and then we compromised  
and we've haven't argued since  
Remember the first day we stopped playing games  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me  
it felt so good for you to say those words  
cause I felt the same way too_

_The way we held each other's hands,  
the way we talked, the way we laughed  
it felt so good to fall in love  
and I knew right there and then that you were the one_

_I know that he loves cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trust  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his eyes tell it so_

_I'm so happy, so happy that you´re in my life  
and baby now that your apart of me  
you've showed me  
showed me the true meaning of love(the true meaning of love)  
and I know he loves me  
_

Right then I saw that right next to him were Chad, Tay, Ryan and Sharpay, all of them staring at me with smiles knowing that I was not giving up my relation with Troy.

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trust  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his eyes tell it so_

_He looks at me and his eyes tell it so_

After this even when I had tears falling down, and I didn´t want to think about my make up, I heard everybody applauding at me, and I looked down, but jus then I feel someone´s hand pulling my face up and kissing me, showing all the love we have.

After this we apologized with everyone there and left, both of us knowing that there was no better place like home.

We took the limo, and went to our house, and once we get there, we knew that words were not need, just love and it was what e have that night.

After this we were the happiest couple in the world, we get married and after all this, one day we were together, a little worried because I felt so dizzy we went to the doctor and discovered I was pregnant…

Zac: (a 6 years old boy) Mom, c´mon,

Vane: ( a 6 years old girl) we have to get out now if no we are not going to be on time for grandma´s birthday at Albuquerque.

G: I´m coming… (she finished writing: so now i´m the happiest woman here, with my loving husband and my twins)

I hope you liked it! And write me a review.

Thanks

kro


End file.
